¿Y mis tacones?
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Sesshomaru jamás había tenido problemas para coquetear y llevarse a la cama a una mujer. Sus conquistas siempre han sido mujeres bellísimas. Pero la llegada del nuevo chico al departamento, le pondrá los pelos de punta, y es que Sesshomaru jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre, hasta ese momento.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Y mis tacones?**_

 **Sinopsis:**

 _Rin Preston tiene en mente una sola cosa al llegar a la ciudad, y esa es que debe conseguir un buen departamento, un trabajo cómodo y terminar la carrera. No se imagina el lío en que un amor puede meterla, y más cuando tiene que cambiar sus tacones por zapatos cerrados y sus vestidos por pantalones._

 _Sesshomaru jamás había tenido problemas para coquetear y llevarse a la cama a una mujer. Sus conquistas siempre han sido mujeres bellísimas capaces de detener el tráfico en la ciudad. Pero la llegada del nuevo chico al departamento, le pondrá los pelos de punta, y es que Sesshomaru jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre, hasta ese momento._

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos y con el único propósito de entretener.**

Capítulo Uno

 _ **Ciudad de México.**_

Rin Preston miró horrorizada la habitación sencilla y con escaza iluminación en la que se encontraba. Tenía una sola puerta y una sola ventana, lo que era significado de _"huye de aquí"_ y no es que Rin fuese una persona dada al escándalo y a la paranoia con cualquier cosa, no, Dios la amparara de ser como las cabezas huecas que conocía de clase. El problema era que Rin odiaba el encierro, era para su desgracia y la de los demás claustrofóbica.

El departamento frente a ella, era el peor de los encierros que podía imaginar. Bueno, no el peor, si contaba con la habitación para chicas en la residencia de la universidad.

Se giró frustrada a enfrentar a la casera.

—¿Es lo mejor que tiene?

—Por mil pesos, sí.

—Le juro que, sin el afán de ofender, esto es una porquería.

La mujer elevó la ceja indignada, aunque no descompuso su rostro severo y miró el cuarto. Rin le daría una bofetada si decía lo contrario.

—Como dije, por trescientos pesos sí, es lo que hay. No puedo darte más.

—¿No hay manera de conseguir algo mejorcito?

La mujer negó.

Rin tenía dos opciones, aceptar aquel mugroso departamento y tratar de ponerlo decente y presentable, o volver a la universidad y aceptar a su compañera de habitación que escuchaba aquella música horrible y estridente. Rin no tenía nada en contra del rock metálico, ni nada parecido. El problema era que su compañera de cuarto se creía una gótica que podía mantener la habitación cerrada, las camas vestidas de negro y en resumen, todo para desarrollar su claustrofobia.

Suspiró a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Creo que seguiré buscando.

Rin levantó su maleta del suelo y con los pies más pesados que el plomo, abandonó la habitación y el edificio.

No podía ser la vida tan injusta, ella sólo quería un compañero de cuarto normal, que no le gustase la oscuridad ni el encierro y que fuera amable. ¿Era mucho pedir? Pues al parecer lo era.

Cinco minutos después estaba frente a la habitación de su compañera de cuarto. El ruido de la música del otro lado le enervó los nervios, pero se obligó a permanecer de pie en la puerta. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y el infierno de Rin comenzó.

La habitación estaba como lo esperaba. Echa un lío, oscura y cerrada. Rin solo pudo pensar en los ácaros de la cama, en las manos que le empezaban a sudar y la apoplejía que le iba a dar en cualquier momento.

Así que esa noche, como era de esperarse, no durmió.

—Vaya, pero si tienes mala cara —Rin levantó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo. Se había levantado muy temprano para huir de la habitación y además no había dormido bien. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que todo era un completo complot contra ella. Ahora el chico guapo de ojos ámbares y coquetos, que atendía la cafetería, le decía que se veía mal. No era necesario que se lo dijeran y menos un hombre. Lo sabía a la perfección, puesto que los ojos le ardían y su ritmo cardiaco estaba alterado por los nervios.

—¿Todos los hombres son así de honestos? —el chico sonrió mientras dejaba la taza de café, que había pedido, sobre la mesa.

—Quiero creer que soy único —Rin sonrió y él se encogió de hombros—. Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, supongo que eres nueva.

—Supones bien, apenas ayer llegué a la ciudad y me estoy acostumbrando al bullicio y a la gente extraña.

—Genial, aquí puedes encontrar un refugio cuando quieras. Los _chilangos_ no somos tan malos como nos pintan, algunos somos buenas personas —dijo señalándose.

—Gracias.

—Lo digo en serio. No soy el mejor conversador, pero creo que te puedo hacer reír —ella sonrió—, ¿lo ves?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, señor hazmerreír?

—Hazmerreír, ya lo has dicho.

—No, en verdad.

—Bien, soy Inuyasha y tú tienes cara de Mercedes.

Rin se echó a reír.

—No, que malo eres descifrando nombres, no soy Mercedes, ¿por qué crees que lo es?

Él también sonrió.

—Porque te ves toda seria, pero vale, mejor dímelo, soy muy malo en esas cosas.

—Soy Rin.

—Bonito nombre para una chica tan seria.

—Sí que eres honesto. Gracias de todos modos, Inuyasha.

—Un placer servir a mis clientes.

Inuyasha se giró y regresó a la barra para atender. Antes de hablar con otra clienta se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Rin.

Al menos ahora tenía un amigo. Era mejor que decente y normal, honesto brutalmente, pero buen conversador.

Las primeras semanas que Rin visitó la cafetería donde trabajaba Inuyasha, se dio cuenta de que era un hombre con un buen sentido del humor, bueno, ya lo había notado, pero es que era un excelente amigo y la hacía reír muchísimo. Habían pasado horas platicando después del trabajo y tal como él le había dicho, la cafetería se había vuelto su refugio de la paranoia a su claustrofobia.

Y era ilógico, puesto que la cafetería era un lugar cerrado, con unos enormes ventanales de vidrio, de mesas de madera oscura y sillones de cuero. Cada que Rin entraba, el olor del café recién hecho era como una promesa de paraíso en medio del infierno. Se sentía en paz en ese lugar.

Inuyasha le había contado que tenía un hermano que estudiaba arquitectura. Al contrario de Inuyasha, su hermano tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en un almacén como vigilante. Ambos rentaban en una pensión cerca de la universidad y se compartían el pago.

—¿Y tú no estás estudiando? —había preguntado una tarde. Inuyasha se había reído y había negado.

—Por ahora me estoy tomando un tiempo. Quiero ser chef y necesito ahorrar dinero para pagarme la carrera. Es un poco cara, sabes.

Rin le había entendido. Cuando las personas dejaban atrás su ciudad para ir en busca de algo mejor, muchas veces debían interrumpir sus sueños para poder, precisamente, lograrlos. Ella esperaba no tener que pasar por eso.

Su llegada a la ciudad había sido un poco estrambótica, pero estaba sobreviviendo a la multitud, al smog, al tráfico horripilante de las avenidas y sobre todo, a su compañera de cuarto.

Aunque no parecía que iba a ser por mucho tiempo. Esa noche, cuando Rin llegó después de pasar la tarde con Inuyasha en la cafetería, encontró la habitación cerrada. Tuvo que tocar más de diez veces hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió un tipo mal vestido del cuarto y su compañera en sábana y mascando de manera vulgar una goma de mascar.

Bien, Rin era capaz de soportar que metiera hombres al cuarto, pero cuando puso un pie dentro, se dio cuenta de que su cama estaba alborotada y un par de condones usados tirados a un lado.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño has hecho en mi cama?

—Nada que tú no harías.

Rin miró indignada a la chica.

—Te voy a pedir de favor que mantengas tus límites donde son, no te quieras pasar de lista porque no lo voy a tolerar.

—Anda, no seas tiquismiquis, este cuarto lo ocupé primero y mira, si no te gusta puedes buscarte otra cosa. Nadie te obliga a vivir aquí.

Rin se le acercó irascible. Se sentía colérica y furiosa. Había cosas que toleraba hasta cierto punto, pero eso era un abuso y de abusos Rin estaba harta.

—Mira, mamarracho suicida, tú vuelves a revolcarte en mi cama y yo te enseño lo que es tener el ojo negro y no de maquillaje.

—Ya veremos de cómo nos toca, princesita.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un silbido después de que Rin le contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su compañera de habitación. Él se había mostrado muy atento mientras ella hablaba y al final estaba casi igual de sorprendido que ella. Esa mañana había tenido que salir temprano de la habitación para no topársela cuando despertara. Lo peor era que estaba perdiendo horas de sueño por su culpa y las bolsas debajo de los ojos se lo confirmaban cada que se veía al espejo, ni el corrector ni el maquillaje estaban sirviendo mucho para taparlas.

Inuyasha la miró sin saber qué decir.

—No la soporto.

—Ya veo —dijo él rascándose el mentón.

—¿No veías? —bromeó ella aún sobre la tragedia que sentía. Él sonrió.

—Muy chistosa, señorita, muy chistosa.

—Vale, pero es que la tipa me saca de quicio.

—Deberías dejar esa habitación —ella asintió muy de acuerdo con lo que decía. Aunque a él se le pasaba el punto de que sus ingresos no eran suficientes para solventar sus gastos—, deberías venir a vivir conmigo.

—No estarás hablando en serio. —Inuyasha se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y la levantó a ella también.

—Sí, Rin, es una buena idea. Te vienes conmigo. En ese departamento hay espacio para otra persona.

—Pero…

—Es buena idea, nos ayudarás a bajar los gastos y… —él detuvo su discurso.

—¿Qué sucede? —Inuyasha volvió a sentarse en su silla mientras se rascaba el mentón.

—No podrá ser, no aceptan mujeres en la pensión.

—Creo que debía escuchar a mi madre cuando dijo que me hacía falta una limpia.

Rin se sentó en su silla. Miró a Inuyasha de nuevo, estaba rascándose de nuevo el mentón. Lo había visto hacerlo cada que pensaba algo tan meticuloso, que le daba pánico imaginarse lo que estaba elucubrando en ese momento. Y entonces, él la miró y dijo:

—Lo tengo.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, te va a parecer un poco descabellada la idea, pero seguro funciona.

—Escúpelo.

—No irá una mujer a vivir a casa, irá un hombre.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, piénsalo, la señora de la renta es muy religiosa y cree que tener a un hombre y una mujer que no están casados bajo el mismo techo es como dejar que el pecado de la lujuria entre en su hogar. Y bueno, si tú llegas como un hombre ella no se dará cuenta… —dijo—, ni mi hermano —eso último lo farfulló que Rin apenas fue capaz de escucharlo.

—Me estás tratando de decir que me tengo que vestir de hombre.

—Eso, ¿no es fantástico?

—¡No! —exclamó. Inuyasha estaba demente. Ella no iba a vestirse de hombre para vivir en una casa con otros hombres.

—Rin, no es mala idea. Mi hermano tampoco va a dejar que vivas con nosotros siendo mujer, es muy machista para eso, y tú no soportas a tu compañera, no tienes de otra.

—Sí que lo tengo, el sótano de la señora Méndez.

—¿Y con miles de ratas paseándose por tus pies en la noche, sin mencionar lo oscuro y húmedo que estará, sin ventanas y con una sola puerta? —le pinchó con voz maliciosa.

—¡Basta! —a Rin se le erizó la piel de solo pensarlo. Inuyasha tenía razón, y no era tan mala idea, bueno, si le veía los beneficios.

—¿Entonces sí?

Rin lo miró. Y pensó en sus deudas, en su compañera de cuarto, en el sótano de la señora Méndez y en vivir con Inuyasha, su mejor amigo, tratando de aparentar ser hombre. ¡Por Dios! Era una completa locura. Y ella estaba a punto de hacerla.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

—Es mejor que nada.

—Vale, pero tú me ayudarás a vestirme como hombre.

—Sabía que aceptarías, eres de las que corren riesgos.

Ella sonrió irguiéndose valiente.

—La vida es un riesgo.

—Exacto, nena, y ya sé quién puede ayudarnos.

Rin estaba entrando al día siguiente con Inuyasha en una pensión a dos cuadras de la universidad. El edificio estaba rodeado por una cerca blanca lleno de enredaderas que le daba un aspecto descuidado, aunque una vez dentro, el aspecto mejoraba bastante.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Cambiándote el look. —Inuyasha tocó el botón de uno de los pisos. Enseguida una voz femenina les habló por la bocina.

—Si eres un vendedor o un testigo, no hay nadie disponible en este momento, regresa otro día.

—Soy yo, Inuyasha, necesito un favor.

—Ah, eres tú canalla, si vienes a burlarte de mí, es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo.

—Hey, Kagome, tranquila, de verdad es un favor, vengo con una amiga.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—Porque te traje panecillos recién hechos y cappuccino como te gusta.

Casi al instante la puerta se abrió e Inuyasha le susurró a Rin: —Siempre funciona.

—Primero los panecillos y el cappuccino y luego entras.

Una mujer bellísima apareció frente a ellos. Tenía el cabello negro alborotado y las mejillas angulosas y sonrojadas. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza a Rin es que a esa chica le brillaban los ojos al ver a Inuyasha y para menos, ella debía admitir que su amigo era guapísimo.

—Hola, preciosura, adelante.

—Gracias, siempre he sabido que me ves precioso.

—No te decía a ti —le refutó ella y sonrió a Rin—, no sé en qué puedo ayudarte.

—Necesito un cambio de look —dijo Rin.

—Pero si tienes un cabello precioso y Dios mío, mira esa piel tan tersa.

La chica se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara con un dedo en el mentón mientras la observaba.

—No, no te hace falta nada, aunque si me dejas agregar tal vez un cambio de ropa te vendría excelente, no quiere decir que no sea preciosa, pero, ¿has intentando usar jeans? Tienes un bonito cuerpo y…

—Basta, Kagome, tómalo con calma, no estamos aquí para que le des tus consejos de belleza, sino para que se los quites.

—¿Qué? —inquirió ella sin comprender absolutamente nada. Rin sonrió.

—Primero pasamos y luego nos explicas —dijo él. Kagome lo miró con fingida indignación y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre belleza?

—Rin y tú eres Kagome.

—Seguro, ya este te habrá puesto al corriente.

—Pues este, como me has llamado, no ha contado absolutamente nada de ti. Aun no le he dicho como caíste sobre el charco de lodo ayer.

Inuyasha se echó a reír y Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No le tengas en cuenta lo que dice, creo que se le cayó a su madre de la cama cuando nació.

Rin se rio.

—¿Y bien, en qué puedo ayudarles?

—Quiero ser hombre.

Kagome abrió la boca como si le hubiesen abofeteado la cara, y cinco minutos después la cerró cuando la pusieron al día con las noticias. Lo del departamento que compartía, sobre la oferta de Inuyasha y las restricciones del edificio.

—Pero no creo que sea necesario que tengas que vestirte de hombre, vaya, hay muchos lugares con quien puedas compartir habitación.

—No lo creo, he buscado y casi la mayoría tiene costumbres que me dan grima.

—Bueno, cielito, yo te ayudaría con mucho gusto.

—No le creas, en su habitación ya viven tres y su cuarto no es más grande que un metro cuadrado —intervino Inuyasha mofándose de Kagome. Ella le ignoró.

—Hay demasiada gente conmigo, y será imposible.

—Entiendo, pero me conformo con que me ayudes a vestirme.

Kagome se levantó del mueble en el que se había acomodado hacia cinco minutos y levantó a Rin de donde estaba. Le pasó la mano por el cabello mientras hablaba.

—Como mujer, me niego rotundamente a cortarte el cabello.

—Tampoco es que quiera cortarlo. —Kagome asintió satisfecha.

—Y necesitaremos usar vendas para cubrir esos bonitos pechos que tienes.

Rin miró a Inuyasha, pero parecía divertido con la escena. Como si ver a una mujer tocando y alabando a otra fuese normal. O tal vez él era un pervertido y apenas empezaba a darse cuenta.

—Ya, a pesar de estar en contra de esta locura, encontré la solución a esto.

Rin entró con paso decidido al bonito edificio elegante en el que vivía Inuyasha. Casi sintió que no era una locura. El vecindario era tranquilo y el ambiente cómodo y reconfortante. Se sintió maravillada cuando puso un pie dentro del piso de Inuyasha. Era un espacio muy masculino, pero lleno de vida como a ella le gustaba. Las cortinas blancas, el piso de madera, las paredes color crema y todo tan lleno de luz. Las manos le empezaron a picar de felicidad, era el lugar perfecto y bien valía la pena aquel horrible atuendo que llevaba encima. Sus pechos iban presos bajo la venda e iba con ropa masculina. Sus tacones, sus preciados y amados tacones habían quedado en el interior de la maleta para ponerse esos _converse_ que, aunque quisiese negarlos, eran cómodos, pero muy masculinos para ella.

El ruido proveniente del mueble que estaba de espalda a ellos, la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Tranquila, será intimidante al principio, pero es mi hermano y es buena persona.

—Eso espero —dijo ella, más nerviosa de lo que hubiese esperado.

Entonces, un hombre alto, y musculoso, vestido con unos simples pantalones deportivos y sin camisa, se levantó del mueble y los miró a ambos. Casi al instante, Rin se vio atraída por esos hermosos ojos ámbar que la miraban con detenimiento y que le estaban licuando las piernas. Le temblaba todo. Y cuando miró más abajo, un pecho totalmente marcado por el ejercicio la hizo terminar de babear.

Ahora, llevar esa venda ya no era tan buena idea porque le faltaba el aire. Era el hombre más bello que Rin hubiese visto nunca. Y creía que ella era un hombre. Que el infierno se llevara su alma y de paso que la volviera a escupir en otro lado lejos de ahí, de ser posible.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Qué felicidad, ya tiene un par de meses que comencé a escribir esto. Es un regalo de cumpleaños que le hice a mi querida Sheila. Y luego de pensarlo mucho, decidí compartirlo.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y ya saben que pueden unirse a los grupos de facebook. **Girls Danperjaz** donde estaré anunciando las publicaciones, así como en el grupo **Elixir Plateado.** Exclusivo del SesshRin, donde podrán interactuar con otras escritoras, así como encontrar fics interesantes.

Como siempre,no se les olvide que... _**¡Leer y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es completamente mía.

Para Sheila. Estos y todos los demás son tuyos, gemela. Espero te guste.

Capítulo 2

Rin respiró profundo. Una, dos veces, pero el oxígeno parecía haberse escapado de sus pulmones hacia un buen rato y sin ninguna intención de volver en su ayuda. Las malditas vendas estaban apretándole el estómago y de paso haciendo que comenzara a jadear. No había sido buena idea, en absoluto. Seguro estaba sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos. Era algo inevitable, al igual que el sudor que comenzaba a humedecerle las manos.

Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, la miraba inquisitivo. Se había cruzado de brazos nada más verla y había levantado mucho la cara en gesto intimidante. Cosa, que por supuesto, estaba logrando. Su taquicardia iba en aumento.

Volvió a respirar profundo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —la voz de Inuyasha la trajo de vuelta la realidad, o lo que parecía realidad, porque ninguno de los dos parecían reales. Por un lado Inuyasha tenía unos ojos bellísimos, y ella lo admitía, porque desde que lo conocía lo había notado, pero su hermano era otra cosa. Medía casi dos metros, era tan alto que Rin apenas le llegaba a los hombros y tenía ese cabello alborotado que le daba un aspecto vago e informal. Y en efecto, era guapísimo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó sintiéndose tonta. Inuyasha le dio un jalón del codo—, sí, sí estoy bien, es solo que es impresionante este departamento.

—Bienvenido, Ren —dijo Sesshomaru, y caramba, a Rin se le erizó la piel de sólo escuchar su voz.

Definitivamente, eso iba a terminar mal, muy mal, y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Cuadró los hombros, levantó la cara y sonrió.

—Hola, tú debes ser Sesshomaru. —él miró a Inuyasha y después a ella.

—El mismo. Inuyasha me ha dicho que tenías problemas económicos, y para serte sincero no me importa compartir el departamento. Eso sí, de una vez te advierto que aquí no entran mujeres, así que amiguito, consíguele un buen hotel a tus conquistas y estaremos todos en paz.

—Oh, te aseguro que no habrá ningún problema respecto a eso —dijo ella, tratando de hacer la voz lo más gruesa posible.

—Déjalo tranquilo, Sesshomaru, yo me encargo de que Ren cumpla las reglas del departamento. —Inuyasha intervino tomando a Rin del brazo para llevarla y cortar la conversación.

¿Mujeres? ¿Hoteles? Rin evitó fulminarlo con la mirada. Aunque al menos evitaría cruzarse con otras mujeres y pretender ser hombre.

—Eso espero —dijo Sesshomaru. Rin sonrió en respuesta—, bien, creo que no hay nada más que agregar, estás en tu casa.

Sesshomaru regresó a su mueble y a su libro, para bien de Rin e Inuyasha.

—Sígueme por aquí —le susurró él. Rin lo siguió por el pasillo hasta el fondo, donde había dos puertas una frente a la otra—. Estas son las habitaciones, Sesshomaru se ha negado a compartir habitación conmigo, así que compartiremos.

—¿Los dos? —Inuyasha sonrió.

—Tranquila, yo me iré al sofá en cuanto él se duerma.

Lo que menos quería Rin era causar problemas, pero al parecer era lo primero que estaba haciendo al llegar. Dejó la maleta a un lado de la puerta, mientras recorría con la mirada el pasillo y buscando ventanas que dejaran entrar la luz. Se aseguraría al día siguiente de que pudiese hacer que la casa estuviese iluminada y ordenada, aunque a primera inspección todo se veía fenomenal.

—No, yo puedo dormir en el sofá —dijo distraída.

—De eso nada, mira, mañana seguro él me deja entrar al cuarto y así arreglamos el asunto.

—Pero…

—tchhh —la cayó—. No te sientas mal, le diré que te huelen los pies y por eso no pude dormir contigo. —Rin achicó los ojos mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

—Oh, pero si serás un…

—Agradece que no te mando al suelo —se mofó Inuyasha mientras abría la puerta.

Una vez dentro, Rin reconoció la habitación de un hombre, primero, por los posters pegados en la pared de bandas de música. Y luego por el decorado y lo poco organizado del cesto de ropa. Algunas prendas no habían llegado al borde y estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Pero eso no importó, porque agradeció enormemente que la habitación tuviera dos enormes ventanas de vidrio por donde seguramente la luz pasaba en todo su esplendor.

—Disculpa mi desorden, esta semana tuve que hacer inventario en la cafetería y no tuve tiempo de nada aquí, no creas que esto es de todos los días, a veces limpio.

Rin lo miró enarcando una ceja y luego se echó a reír.

—Está bien —dijo Inuyasha—, al menos una vez a la semana sí.

Rin entró en la universidad después de haber corrido las últimas cuadras con los tacones en la mano. Apenas le había dado tiempo de cambiarse el horrible pantalón por una bonita minifalda y unos tacones decentes. La camisa, bueno, eso era otra cosa, le había agradado así que se le había dejado puesta.

Antes de poner un pie dentro del aula, puso los tacones en el piso y entró sintiéndose segura con el sonido de los taconeo contra el suelo. Amaba ese sonido. Era significado de _"mírame, perra"_ y si había algo que a Rin le gustaba era que la miraran.

Aunque su autoestima podría trabajarla después, puesto que el profesor iba entrando en el aula y no tenía cara de buenos amigos esa mañana. Rin se le adelantó y le sonrió.

—Buen día, profesor Mondragón, ¿se ha cortado el pelo? Le queda muy bien, había pensado eso la clase pasada, pero no me atreví a sugerirlo.

—¿Le parece? —ella asintió, y su profesor sonrió complacido mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello—, bueno, muchas gracias, es muy amable.

—No es nada, una debe reconocer cuando alguien se ve estupendamente bien.

El ruido de los otros alumnos cuchicheando en el aula, interrumpió la conversación que Rin entablaba con su profesor. El hombre recompuso su aspecto sin antes pasarse de nuevo una mano por el cabello recién cortado y arreglarse la corbata. Rin sonrió triunfal. Un punto más. Eso siempre funcionaba.

Su clase de cálculo estaba asegurada.

Una hora después, Rin venía saliendo con algo más que la clase asegurada, también con una futura oferta de trabajo. Su profesor se había ofrecido a ayudarla a tener un trabajo de medio tiempo en una bodega como secretaria del administrador y a Rin le había parecido la mejor noticia que le habían dado en años.

Por eso, al llegar al piso de Inuyasha, la sonrisa no se le borró ni cuando tuvo que cambiarse sus hermosos tacones por los tenis, ni su minifalda por el horrible pantalón. Conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo significaba que tendría más ingresos y que pronto podría pagarse un piso para ella sola. Ya no tendría que esconderse y podría sacar del closet todo su arsenal de belleza.

Cuando entró al departamento, la sonrisa seguía refulgente en su rostro, hasta que se topó con el hermano de Inuyasha. Estaba sin camisa en medio de la sala mientras movía los muebles de lugar. No es que la escena fuese grotesca, para nada, Rin adoraba verlo así, el problema es que no era precisamente una mujer, en ese momento, para mirarlo atontada como lo estaba haciendo.

Y menos cuando él levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Las piernas le temblaron.

—Qué bueno que has llegado, Ren, necesito una mano aquí.

—Vale, para qué soy bueno.

—Cada semana hago limpieza, necesito que me ayudes a mover los muebles mientras paso la escoba.

Rin se acercó después de dejar su mochila en la mesa. ¿Qué podía pasar por mover un par de muebles con él? Nada. Así que jaló del primero y el ruido chirriante de las patas del mueble contra el piso enervó los nervios de Sesshomaru.

—No, no, levanta el mueble, no quiero que lijes el piso.

Rin miró el mueble y después a él. Eso iba a ser peor de lo que pensó. Con todas las fuerzas de las que podía hacer acopio, levantó el mueble de una esquina mientras Sesshomaru se inclinaba y pasaba la escoba. Con el movimiento, el pantalón se le bajó dejando descubierto una buena porción de piel de su espalda y donde terminaba esta y perdía el nombre. Tragó saliva. Era la escena más erótica que ella había visto en su vida. También los músculos de los brazos se le contrajeron por la fuerza que hacía y resaltaba su preciosa anatomía.

Que el infierno se apiadara de ella. Por favor.

Inuyasha estaba por cerrar la cafetería. Habían tenido mucho movimiento esa semana y al parecer las ventas subían por el cambio que habían hecho en la leche del café. Siempre se lo había dicho a su jefe, que la leche no era buena, pero hasta que las ventas no bajaron, fue que se decidió a cambiarla. Ahora estaban mejorando las cosas y hasta un aumento se había ganado. Si las cosas seguían de ese modo, él podría empezar a juntar para el primer semestre de la carrera. Aun si eso significara que la cafetería cerraba más tarde.

Cuando estaba bajando la cortina de fierro, Kagome apareció frente a él y atravesó una mano para empujar de nuevo la cortina hacia arriba.

—Eh, espera.

—Ah, pero eres tú, ¿ya se te ha pasado el enojo? —dijo mientras se sacudía las manos. Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que abría la puerta.

—Bueno, un poco, la verdad es que no vale tanto la pena estar enojada por algo como eso, ni que fueras tan importante.

Inuyasha sonrió complacido. Las mejillas de Kagome se habían puesto coloradas y él estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le encantaba el color. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que Kagome le encantaba. Aunque ella se negara a aceptar que entre ellos había algo más que un estira y afloja que los ponía como adolescentes.

—¿No lo soy? —la pinchó acercándose a ella. El olor del perfume de Kagome le golpeó las fosas nasales. A él le encantaba su perfume. Ella retrocedió hasta la barra de la cafetería sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¡Basta, Inuyasha! No seas tonto, no he venido a tontear contigo.

Él se detuvo.

—¿Ah, no? —ella negó—, bueno, entonces qué haces aquí.

Kagome se recompuso en su lugar interponiendo una distancia prudente entre ellos.

—Hemm quería saber cómo estaba Rin. No la he visto y me preguntaba si ella querría salir a dar la vuelta conmigo.

—Ella está bien —Inuyasha jaló una de las sillas para sentarse, mientras señalaba la otra para ella—, al menos pasó la prueba, Sesshomaru no sospecha que es mujer y eso es suficiente. Respecto a lo otro no estoy seguro si ella pueda, pero tal vez te gustaría ir a casa y preguntarle.

—Creí que no entraban mujeres al departamento.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero no irás a tontear conmigo o con mi hermano. Sólo a invitar a Ren a…

—¿Ren? —lo interrumpió sin terminar de comprender—, oh, lo siento, ya entendí.

—Es el nombre que inventamos. Creo que le queda bien.

—Demasiado a decir verdad, aunque creo que tu hermano pensara que es un afeminado.

—¿Y quién no? Con ese cuerpo raquítico y las manos suavecitas…

—¿Le has tocado las manos? —dijo Kagome frunciendo el ceño. Inuyasha sonrió.

—¿Sólo has escuchado eso, de todo lo que te he dicho?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No, pero tuve curiosidad de saber.

—Para tu curiosidad, no, no le he tocado las manos, pero sería tonto si no me diera cuenta. Además tiene demasiado cuidadas las uñas.

—Humm —murmuró ella sin dejar de mirarle—, en todo caso tu hermano sería muy idiota si no se da cuenta.

—Pues creo que es muy idiota, aunque si te soy sincero, muero de ganas por ver su cara si se entera que es mujer.

—Seguro que se enfada mucho.

—No, no lo creo, tal vez tire cosas y haga berrinche, pero ya he dicho, es buena persona.

Kagome se compuso la blusa antes de decir:

—Creo que tengo que irme, disculpa por haberte atrasado.

—No te preocupes. Tu visita siempre es bien recibida, sabes lo mucho que me agrada—dijo sugerente mirándola como besugo. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco antes de comenzar a caminar. Él la detuvo—. ¿Quieres un café?

Kagome asintió, tentada por el café. Inuyasha preparaba el mejor café de toda la ciudad y eso no podía negarlo.

—Sólo si tú invitas.

—Por supuesto. Y oye, esos pantalones se te ven muy bien.

Kagome se miró en el espejo de la vitrina. Las mejillas se le encendieron al instante.

—Ya deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, mejor dame ese café antes de que me arrepienta de quedarme aquí.

—Vale —Inuyasha se levantó de la silla y antes de darse la vuelta se detuvo a mirarla. ¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta Kagome?

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella volviendo a mirarse en el espejo.

—Tienes un moco en la nariz.

Esta vez se puso más colorada que antes. Él comenzó a reírse antes de caminar hasta la cocina para hacerle ese café, mientras calmaba los latidos de su corazón, y los sentimientos que cada vez eran más difíciles de controlar.

Continuará…

¡Cielos! Estoy segura que quieren matarme. Dejé abandonado mucho tiempo este fic, pero ya estoy empezando a retomar mis pendientes.

Como sabrán intento hacerme un huequito en el mundo editorial. Y he estado ocupada con mi primer libro publicado y con el próximo que saldrá en unos días, aunque no es novela, sino un relato con el que participé para un concurso y saldrá en papel próximamente. Si alguna está interesada en la ciencia ficción, en mi perfil de Facebook estaré dejando información de cuando salga la antología de Quasar, que es donde saldrá el relato.

Y dejando de lado el anuncio publicitario, espero que me digan que les parece este capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Inuyasha y compañía son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **3**_

Le dolía la espalda, le dolían los brazos y la cabeza iba a explotarle. Rin se dejó caer en la cama mientras sentía que le quebraban la columna vertebral en dos. Sesshomaru le había dado una catedra de cómo se hacía la limpieza en el departamento.

Limpieza diaria, y limpieza general.

Diario se limpiaban los cuartos, baños, cocina, trastos, mientras que la limpieza general era una vez por semana, y es cuando tocaba levantar todos los muebles, lavar el piso con suficiente jabón y luego escurrir el agua. Hacer limpieza a fondo. Y se suponía que esa semana era la de Sesshomaru, y la siguiente le tocaba a ella, porque Inuyasha la había hecho la semana pasada.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que se levantara de un salto, odiando el mueble y a Sesshomaru. Para su alivio, era Inuyasha quien entraba con una taza de té y una pastilla de Naproxeno.

—Te ves fatal.

—Ni que lo digas, tu hermano casi provoca que me arranque los brazos y creo que me rompí una uña —dijo dramática tirándose otra vez en la cama.

—Toma esto, se te quitará un poco el dolor.

Rin se levantó para darle un sorbito al té y tomarse la Naproxeno. Luego volvió a recostarse, llevándose una mano frente a los ojos.

—Sabes, macho —dijo Inuyasha sentándose a un lado de la cama—, creo que me gusta Kagome.

Rin que seguía con los ojos cerrados intentando encontrar consuelo a su dolor, pensó que escuchó mal. Abrió un ojo para ver a su amigo, y él, por lo general con cara de estar bromeando, estaba serio, y mirando la pared como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

—¿Me estás pidiendo un consejo?

—Olvídalo —se puso de pie como si acabara de replantearse contarle ese tipo de cosas a ella—. Descansa, mañana es el cambio de turno en el trabajo de Sesshomaru y cuando es su semana de tarde, las mañanas son un completo alboroto. Vas a necesitar un energizante.

Odio el nombre de Sesshomaru de nuevo. Pero en ese momento Sesshomaru no estaba ahí, así que se deshizo de los pantalones una vez se quedó sola y se tiró en la cama en bragas y sin brasier. Después de un día entero con las vendas fue como estar en el paraíso. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. La despertó el ruido del otro lado de la puerta. El ruido de la licuadora incesante le taladró los oídos y luego estaba el ruido de la aspiradora. Alguien golpeó la puerta del cuarto. Se estiró un momento en la cama sin pensar con claridad. Aún atontada por el sueño, se levantó para abrir.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo pegado a un lado de la puerta. Sus senos aún tenían las marcas de las vendas debajo. Fue un segundo antes de abrir. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la figura enorme de Sesshomaru en la puerta, estaba inclinado frente a la mesa del pasillo intentando hacer que la aspiradora llegara debajo. Aturdida por el ruido y por la escena de su trasero y la enorme espalda apenas pudo pensar con claridad. De pronto fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Cerró la puerta de golpe antes de que la viera desnuda como dios la trajo al mundo.

El ruido de la puerta volvió a sobresaltarla.

—Ren, voy a aspirar tu cuarto.

Rin buscó con la mirada su ropa. El pantalón estaba tirado, y las vendas encima del buró. Recogió todo lo más rápido que pudo y lo sambutió debajo de la cama.

—Ren —volvió a insistir.

—Dame un segundo…

Se puso el pantalón y la camisa antes de volver a meterse en la cama.

—Pasa.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta. De nuevo la sorpresa y su mirada inquisidora le cortaron la respiración y esta vez no llevaba las vendas.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Rin se dio cuenta que miraba la habitación buscando cualquier imperfecto. Era tan meticuloso que dio dos ojeadas rápidas antes de detenerse en ella.

—Puedo encargarme yo mismo de mi habitación. Si quieres déjame la aspiradora en la puerta y ahora lo hago yo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, lo dejo afuera.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para salir no sin antes dar otra mirada al cuarto. Luego se detuvo como si por fin lo hubiese encontrado.

—Cuando juegues futbol por favor enrolla las vendas y guárdalas, y jamás se te ocurra dejarlas cerca de mí. Odio el olor del sudor.

Rin iba a replicar que ella no jugaba futbol. Se quedó callada cuando comprendió.

—Nunca sucederá.

Él salió dejando el sonido del pequeño _clic_ de la puerta al cerrarse retumbando en sus oídos.

Se inclinó un poco y como no, un par de vendas sobresalían por debajo de la ropa de cama. Se reclinó de nuevo dejando escapar el aire. Necesitaba salir de ahí, empezaba a hiperventilar y eso no iba nada bien.

Media hora después estaba mandándole mensaje al profesor Mondragón para encontrarlo en el almacén donde le había ofrecido el trabajo. Era un lugar alejado de la carretera y la única manera de llegar era por un largo y sinuoso camino ribeteado de árboles. Al final, la estructura gigantesca se alzaba en medio de la nada. Había maquinaria de todo tipo. La fachada estaba pintada en blanco con un techo en color crema. El profesor Mondragón salió a su encuentro en cuanto leyó el mensaje.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir —dijo el hombre saludándole con un apretón de manos. Llevaba puesto su traje gris y el cabello embadurnado de gel, peinado hacia atrás.

—¿Y desperdiciar esta oportunidad? —negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Los tacones bajos, pero con tacón a fin de cuentas, se tambalearon un poco mientras caminaban hacia el almacén. Se había puesto esos porque le daban la pinta de una secretaria, y una blusa blanca con un cadena y un dije con la letra R. Llevaba una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, que hizo que varios ojos masculinos se giraran a verla a su paso. La sensación de ser admirada le gustó.

—Te voy a presentar con el ingeniero Montero, ya le hablé de ti.

Casi enseguida, entraron al interior donde había unos enormes anaqueles con tubería y maquinaria parecida a la de la entrada. No era lo que le hubiese gustado. El color lúgubre, gris que reinaba en el lugar era deprimente. El tipo de lugar que le provocaba taquicardia. Se obligó a pensar en lo alto que estaba el techo y lo enorme que era la bodega. No iba a estar encerrada. Luego estaban los montones de chatarra y el olor a fierro que saltaba en el aire. Al fondo donde había una tarima con camiones que descargaban material dentro de la bodega principal, Rin reconoció al ingeniero Montero, por el gafete en grande que llevaba colgado de la camisa blanca de mangas largas. Un hombre de baja estatura, delgado, y con el cabello peinado en punta y unas gafas que le recordaron el fondo de una botella. Su tono de voz cuando la saludó tampoco era de gran ayuda a su aspecto.

—Rin Preston, bienvenida —dijo el nombre apretándole la mano.

—Es la alumna de la que te hablé —dijo el profesor Mondragón—. Tiene unas excelentes notas y sé que está bien capacitada para el trabajo.

—Eso espero —respondió el otro sonriente mientras se giraba al interior del almacén—. Necesito alguien que me lleve el control de las herramientas de la bodega. Últimamente hemos perdido más tornillos que un loco.

Rin sonrió.

—Una lista de entradas y salidas.

—Exacto —dijo el hombre—. Tienes todo lo necesario, voy a imprimirte una hoja del inventario para que vayas familiarizándote. De todos modos todo está acomodado por nombre y códigos, el sistema te dirá donde encontrar cada cosa.

El profesor Mondragón seguía al lado de ella, pero estaba dándoles su espacio para que Rin aprendiera lo que iba a hacer.

Entraron dentro de la bodega. Como había dicho, cada pasillo tenía un número de serie y las herramientas estaban por orden alfabético. Había una ventana con barrotes donde seguramente se entregaban las herramientas a los trabajadores. Otra jaula dentro del encierro. Eso no auguraba nada bueno. Sonrió dejando de pensar. Todo estaba bien, mientras mantuviera contacto con los demás, nada iba a pasarle.

Encima de una mesa estaba una computadora de escritorio abierta en una hoja de cálculo.

—Los primeros días vendré a ayudarte, después tendré que dejarte sola.

—Aprendo rápido —dijo Rin sin apartar la vista de los anaqueles y luego buscando una ventana dentro de aquel encierro. Exactamente arriba estaba una pequeña ventilación por donde se veían los árboles. No era mucho, pero seguramente debía haber más ventanas.

—Aquí tienes el programa y…

—Ingeniero —dijo un hombre de cabello ralo acochándose de la barra de la ventana. Miró a Rin sin disimulo deteniéndose un momento en sus largas piernas para luego mirar a su jefe—. Llegó la carga de las tres.

—Vayan descargando hasta donde puedan.

El hombre se alejó silbando. Llevaba unos guantes industriales colgando de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y a pesar de su aspecto tenía un buen culo, que Rin admiró de buen agrado, haciéndola olvidar por un momento su claustrofobia.

—Ellos se van a las tres —continuó el hombre—. A esa hora entra el otro turno, hay que anotar la entrada de cada uno y entregarles las fajas y guantes de protección. Aquí —dijo señalando una carpeta rotulada con "asistencia" en letras mayúsculas— tienes los nombres por orden alfabético.

Rin se inclinó para mirar las listas, dio una hojeada apenas y la cerró entendiendo rápido el sistema.

—¿Y qué te parece? ¿No es muy pesado, o sí? —preguntó finalizando su aplicación.

—Creo que puedo apañármelas perfectamente.

—Esa voz me agrada. Respecto a la entrada, por lo general es a las nueve, por excepción y gracias al profesor Mondragón, entrarás con el turno de la tarde para que tengas tiempo en la universidad por las mañanas.

—Mil gracias —dijo a ambos hombres, y mirando con felicidad al profesor. El hombre le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—No ha sido nada. Espero que aprendas mucho mientras estés aquí.

—El turno de la tarde entra en menos de cinco minutos. Te agradecería que los fueras anotando.

El profesor Mondragón y el ingeniero se alejaron al fondo del almacén. Para su alivio vio dos enormes lockers al fondo de la habitación y un haz de luz a cada lado. Eso debía ser una ventana o una puerta, pero si quitaba eso seguro la claridad reinaba como si estuviese en el exterior. Era una de las primeras cosas que haría, pero primero debía anotar a los hombres que iban entrando de a poco en la bodega. El primero en aparecerse por la ventanilla, fue un hombre de cabello oscuro, con cejas pobladas y un cuerpo bastante fibroso, proclamando al viento que estaba en forma.

—Hola belleza, ¿eres la chica de las que todos hablan? —Rin sonrió levantando la cabeza para ver a los hombres que descargaban el camión.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor

—Seguro que sí, puedes pedirme cualquier cosa mientras estés aquí.

—Gracias, parece que todos serán muy amables. —el chico sonrió coqueto acercándose apenas a los barrotes.

—Eso es porque aquí no hay muchas mujeres.

—Vaya machotes —respondió arrugando la cara.

—Soy Koga Wolf, pero dime muñeco.

Rin soltó una carcajada y sacó la libreta de asistencias.

—Mejor te apunto, Koga.

Se fue directamente al final de la lista para buscar el apellido Wolf. Antes de llegar el corazón se le fue a los pies cuando vio un Taisho entre líneas. Regresó la hoja deseando haberse equivocado, ¿Cuántos Taisho podía haber en la ciudad? Encontró la T y luego el apellido Taisho, seguido de una línea hasta el nombre de _Sesshomaru_.

¡Mierda! Pensó mirando con horror la figura que conocía entrando por la enorme puerta de la bodega, como si lo hubiese invocado.

Kagome entró a la cafetería con su cita de esa semana. En realidad se escuchaba muy frívolo de esa forma, pero siendo sincera, tenía citas casi todas las semanas. Akitoki Hoyo llevaba invitándola a salir desde el curso pasado y por fin le había dado una oportunidad. Se sentó en una de las sillas escuchando a Hoyo hablar de lo bien que olía la cafetería, pero Kagome solo buscaba a Inuyasha con la mirada. Algo muy en el fondo deseaba que Inuyasha la viera y… ¿y luego qué? Reflexionó bajando la mirada sintiéndose una idiota. ¿Quería darle celos? Nunca lo había pensado así, pero sí, quería darle celos a Inuyasha.

Se afanó en pensar que era solo porque la molestaba y le decía fea. Era una forma de decirle que no, que ella, Kagome, no era fea, y tenía citas y chicos, y… y una mierda, pensó. Inuyasha le gustaba pero era demasiado idiota para darse cuenta.

Casi como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, él salió del fondo de la cafetería con una bandeja color plata en las manos y un espumoso café que olía de maravilla. El delantal blanco y la camisa azul tipo polo le sentaban estupendo. Llevaba el cabello levantado en una coleta alta, lo que le daba el aspecto de chico bueno. Apenas la miró cuando pasó a su lado.

—¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel o prefieres galletas? —preguntó Hoyo devolviéndola a la realidad.

—Ah, creo que galletas —murmuró volviendo a centrarse en su cita.

Hoyo levantó una mano para llamar a una de las chicas que estaban detrás de la barra, pero no fue ninguna de ellas las que se acercó a atenderles. La mirada ambarina de Inuyasha era picara cuando se inclinó a tomar su orden.

—Yo quiero un americano y un pastel de moras —dijo Hoyo sin levantar la vista del menú.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja burlón al ver a su acompañante. Luego escribió algo en su libreta y la giró para que ella lo viera. " _Es un ñoño_ "

Kagome frunció el ceño, tratando de parecer enojada, pero la verdad es que tenía unas ganas inmensas de echarse a reír. Hoyo no era un chico alocado, era todo parsimonia, pasaba sus horas siendo el más sobresaliente, pero era guapo y eso lo reconocía. Siempre llevaba el cabello corto, bien arreglado y la ropa sin una arruga, parecía tan meticuloso que le daba tiquis. Y mucho menos era el tipo de chico que le aceleraba la respiración a una mujer, o al menos no a ella.

—¿Y tú, Kagome? —Inuyasha bajó la libreta lo más rápido que pudo para que Hoyo no viera lo que había escrito y esta vez la risa se le atoró en la garganta.

—Un frappé de cajeta.

—Muy bien, ahora los traigo —dijo él aparentando seriedad. Luego le guiñó un ojo coqueto antes de alejarse, lo que hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

Kagome quería salir huyendo de ahí. Eso ya no era para nada una buena idea.

Cinco minutos después, Inuyasha volvió con su orden. Dejó un frappé de cajeta frente a ella y un americano frente a Hoyo.

—Disfruten su orden.

—Casi no vengo aquí, pero dicen que es el mejor café de la ciudad —comenzó a decir Hoyo una vez estuvieron solos. Kagome le dio la razón.

—Y lo es, vengo casi todos los fines de semana con las chicas, somos clientes habituales aquí.

—Vaya, entonces para la próxima buscaremos un lugar que no hayas visitado antes.

—Claro.

Próxima vez. Kagome se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que Hoyo esperaba una próxima vez y ella ya había dicho que sí.

—Conozco un lugar donde venden la mejor comida china. ¿Tal vez el viernes?

—Si no me sale ningún compromiso tal vez. —refutó dándole un sorbo a su frappé. Hoyo sonrió mientras levantaba su taza para darle también un sorbito.

—Mierda, está hirviendo —Hoyo dejó caer la taza sobre la mesa sin mirar por donde la dejaba mientras se tocaba la lengua que acababa de quemarse. El café se regó por todo el mantel y escurrió hasta mojarle el pantalón a Kagome. Estaba caliente. Se levantó de un salto haciendo que la silla chirriara con el suelo y se despegó la blusa para que no le quemara.

—Lo lamento muchísimo —dijo Hoyo levantándose para limpiarla con una servilleta.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente —pero en realidad si debía preocuparse, la piel le ardía y necesitaba quitarse esa blusa.

Se alejó y salió corriendo hasta el baño. Cerró de un portazo y se deshizo de la blusa que tenía la gran mancha de café y que le estaba quemando la piel. Le había dejado irritado el estómago. Y le ardía. Se miró en el espejo la piel colorada debajo del sostén negro.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Kagome dio un grito mientras se tapaba los pechos con las manos. Inuyasha tenía la cara desencajada por la preocupación. Sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza, y un segundo después ya no era preocupación lo que iluminaba sus ojos.

—Kagome…

Kagome miró la puerta que se cerró de a poco. Luego fue consciente de que estaba desnuda y que Inuyasha la miraba como si ella no fuera real. Entonces sin que pudiera detenerse, se acercó y lo besó pegándose a su cuerpo, sin importarle el lugar en el que estaban. Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que ella y la encerró entre el lavamanos y su cuerpo.

Los peores días de Sesshomaru eran cuando tenía que trabajar sus turnos de tarde. Además de ser horriblemente cansado, eran aburridos. Llevaba apenas un año como vigilante en el almacén. No era un trabajo que le agradara, en primera porque olía a sucio y todo el tiempo olía a sudor. Él prefería un lugar limpio, con olor a desinfectante o por lo menos no con olor a sudor. Se levantó de la silla en la que rellenaba los formatos del turno. Revisó que todos llevaran el equipo de trabajo y luego fue hasta la pequeña bodega donde estaba la nueva asistente del Ingeniero Montero. Era una chica delgada, de aspecto melindroso, que apenas le llegaría por debajo de los hombros. Su cara delgada y sus ojos saltones con pestañas largas, contrastaban bien con su aspecto. Ella le miraba de vez en cuando, lo sabía porque le había sorprendido un par de veces. Sesshomaru se relajó cuando se acercó a ella. El olor a jazmines le hizo dar un suspiro profundo que retuvo de buen agrado.

La chica lo miró y tartamudeó al verlo.

—Qui.. ¿Quieres dejarme los formatos?

Sesshomaru sonrió. Era una mujer bellísima. Debía reconocerlo. Pero no, no era el tipo de mujer que le gustaría llevarse a la cama. Tenía el aspecto de ser caprichosa, y seguro no se conformaría con una noche. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. La descartó de inmediato. No iba a mezclar el trabajo con un buen revolcón. Iba a ser tremendamente difícil tener que verla todos los días.

—Anota mi salida.

La chica buscó su nombre en la lista. Vio una mano delgada con uñas bien cuidadas y dedos delgados, muy femeninos, como le gustaban. Ella se inclinó un poco para anotar y vio el cuello blanco, sensual de donde colgaba una cadena con una gran R. ¿Rita? ¿Romina? Daba igual su nombre.

—Ya está —dijo ella.

—Gracias.

Se giró para salir de la bodega. Se despidió de los chicos y se detuvo apenas cuando Koga Wolf le hizo señas.

—Hoy no, Wolf, tengo clase temprano.

—Un día que faltes a una primera clase no te hará menos estudiante —Koga Wolf se detuvo señalando a los chicos que bajaban de la tarima donde habían estado descargando material—. Bankotsu acaba de terminar con Celine, y creo que necesita una buena, para no pensar al menos durante dos días.

Sesshomaru vio otra vez al grupo de hombres. Era otro pretexto, siempre buscaban alguno para irse a beber antes del fin de semana. En otro momento hubiese dicho que no y nada lo hubiese sacado de aquella decisión, pero no ahora. Le apetecía llegar tarde a casa. Así que fue detrás de ellos y salieron del almacén rumbo a una gran borrachera nocturna.

Al llegar a casa a las tres de la mañana sus intentos por meter la llave dentro del cerrojo fueron fracasados. La bebida no le afectaba demasiado pero esa noche se había excedido. Apenas pudo meter la llave, dio vuelta al cerrojo y entró tratando de no armar un escándalo en la sala. Las luces estaban apagadas y escuchaba el ruido del aire acondicionado de las habitaciones por encima del silencio. De pronto, tropezó con algo que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Alguien salió de la cocina. No se había dado cuenta de la luz que provenía de la puerta del refrigerador. Era tenue y amarilla, pero fue lo bastante capaz de ver a una mujer en medio de su sala. Una figura pequeña, delgada y con el cabello hasta los hombros. Su cara era apenas una mancha negra borrosa por la oscuridad, pero su olor, ese sí que pudo grabárselo. El olor a jazmines.

Maldita sea.

La chica se dio vuelta, cerró de golpe la puerta del refrigerador y de nuevo quedó a oscuras.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó enfadado. Una regla inquebrantable era que jamás una mujer pisara su apartamento. Si Inuyasha quería acostarse con alguien podía hacerlo en un hotel, nunca ahí. Y por más bebido que estuviera, él reconocería a una mujer o la figura de una mujer. Luego pensó que tal vez no era Inuyasha quien había llevado a una chica. Ese maldito mocoso, suspiró frustrado—. ¡Ren! —volvió a gritar.

 **¡Sí! Ya sé que tardé mucho, por eso traté de dejarles este capítulo más largo que los anteriores**. **O** **eso** **creo**. **Déjenme saber qué les pareció en los comentarios. Será de gran ayuda para animarme a continuar**. Como punto y aparte, a las chicas que me siguen del pairing SesshKag, esta semana haré edición de "Una nueva vida, un nuevo amor" por los añitos de ese fic. A la que no, solo pase de largo el aviso.


End file.
